User talk:LordFireStorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DERPY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 04:30, May 8, 2012 Hey there! I'm Sentient Sky, I just thought I'd pop around and say hello. How are you? I hope ponymon keeps you from being bored, this wiki has a pretty awesome community but I think that just comes with being a brony. I don't think I'd ever want to rule the world, I don't like telling people what to do. Oh, do you mid if I just call you FireStorm? Sentient Sky 22:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) They'll just be in the wiki activity and the recent photos gallery, it's no problem for them to be there. Chaosfission 02:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe if we had a brony ruling the world we could get a government that doesn't force it's people into things they don't want? It'd be like a disinterested father. "You don't like abortions? Then don't get one." "You think condoms are an offront to gods will? Then don't use them." "You hate ponies and think they're a stupid thing for five year old girls? Noponies forcing you to watch them." The world would be so much better if this happened rather then forcing your political belief on others. Oooh! Who's your favourite pony? Sentient Sky 22:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind you being our world leader, Obama seems like a very 'common' person, kind of like he sees things from the perspective of the common people. I'm Australian and I seem to know more about American politics then I do the politics of my own country. I don't think 'punish' is the right word, how about 'educate'? I like Fluttershy too :3 She's so sweet and loves animals, which I think is great. A lot of the fandom seems to like Derpy and Luna too. I'm really glad that they gave Derpy some lines once they found out she was a popular background pony. I kind of have three ponies that I like most, Fluttershy, Rarity and Aapple Jack. I like Pipsqueek too though, you know the little colt with spots? Sentient Sky 00:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Personally I think I would have turned that into the mothers close mindedness like 'Oh, what's wrong with people with derpy eyes? Do you want to get rid of them or something? The world isn't allowed to countain people like Derpy? We should just get rid of them instead of accept them and tolerate them? You disgust me.' and then just walk out and make her feel horrible. By gods I'm a horrid person when people are so close minded like that. Oh yeah, I made a little ten minute comic to remind you what a 'quality' artist I am 8D I swear I'll make a better art that isn't a 10 minute lol doodle. Might I ask, what's your cutie mark FireStorm? I can't see it under your clooooooothes. Sentient Sky 02:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Comic link because the damn thing doesn't seem to have worked. :/ Sentient Sky 02:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You little pyro you. I have heard of Glee but never watched it, I'm not into those sorts of musicals but I like the songs on FiM for some reason, ESPECIALLY winter wrap up. And yeah, I drew it on the computer using Paint Tool Sai since it has laaaayers. I just needed a good laugh and drawing expressions is a quick way of doing that. On another note I finished your proper one. I'm doing a series of lineless arts (since I need to improve on it) and I'm hoping to getting around to doing everypony. I might make a blog post to ask who wants to be done and if anyone wants to be left out. Yeah, I kind of looked at it half way through and I kind of imagined my OC going "Why is that pony giving me a come hither look?" I did notice it I was just going "I'm lazy, don't care, look at all the fucks I give." and just kept painting it. As for my art, I used to do a lot on MS (microsoft) Paint so I've gotten really good with the mouse from that. I just like Sai because it allows me to use layers that MS Paint doesn't have. But yeah, smudging will tend to happen with scanners but I can't imagine taking photo's of your art would give any better quality. You should try to wipe down the glass of your scanner every couple of weeks though, which might help. If you did want to scan stuff in and didn't want all the different shades of gray I'd like to suggest line art for you. Line art is where you get a pen (generally a thin black point nib pen) and you go over your outlines, wait for it to dry then erase the pencil underneath. It should end up looking something like this, aas you can see, it still shows it's done on paper because of the scanner but it makes the lines look a lot cleaner. I can do you another if you want FireStorm without him looking like a -ahem- stallion. Sentient Sky 03:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC)